


You're so beautiful that I think I will die.

by Julha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, She doesnt know after all, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julha/pseuds/Julha
Summary: Parvati did not understand how anyone could leave Lavender after getting a taste.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 2





	You're so beautiful that I think I will die.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted in portuguese by me on spirit fanfictions

> * * *
> 
> **HIM**
> 
> **Ah, there he is.**
> 
> **That motherfucker.**
> 
> **What a tool.**
> 
> * * *

It must have been the second bottle of fire whiskey I had seen her drinking, just that night. Perhaps she would have stopped at the first if Hermione had not gone to the dormitory they shared, with her head down, wanting to hide behind that thick book she was carrying.

But Lavender is not an idiot, she just looked at Hermione, she didn't say a word, but I knew her too well, I knew she was swallowing insults.

I didn't think twice before getting up from my bed and going over to hers, I touched her shoulder, she didn't have to say anything for me to know that she needed me.

I hugged her, snuggled her in my lap, put that bottle aside, stroked her soft curls. As I closed the curtains I caught a glimpse of Hermione staring at Lavender with pity.

Okay, I understand that it wasn't her fault, Ron Weasley was the culprit there, but I hated her so much in that moment. I had to restrain myself not to get up and fight with her, to take that look of pity out of her face. Instead, I ignored her, did what I was supposed to do, and continued with the gentle rub in Lavender's head. Lavender sniffed in my lap, squeezing me around the waist. Her entire body was shaking with suppressed sobs.

I could only plan a way to end that redheaded asshole, maybe the twins would help her. They were always nice, the idiocy was all in that tall asshole that the boys called 'King' as if he were something more than just a stupid arrogant.

Looking at her there, with the little red round face, puffy eyes and cheeks and nose, always flecked with tiny freckles, flushed, I couldn't understand how anyone could consider leaving her. With those thick and soft thighs, plump and long body, hair always so well maintained falling in thick blond curls over the black robe. It was stupid to abandon a being as beautiful as Lavender after tasting her. Because that girl was addictive, you look, you desire, and when you see, you are so sunk in non-reciprocal love that you feel like crying.

Because she is so beautiful and you would give anything for her, but she is crying in your lap for someone who never deserved all the love she dedicated.

What Parvati wouldn't give to end that stupid freckled faced Ron Weasley.


End file.
